Nowe życie
by Quenteen
Summary: Harry po bitwie o Hogwart wreszcie może zacząć nowe życie, normalne życie. Postanawia, - tak samo jak większość jego przyjaciół - że wróci do Hogwartu, zda OWUTEMY i jeszcze ten jeden rok będzie cieszyć się życiem w szkole. Tylko tym razem bez czarnoksiężnika próbującego go zabić. AU, H/F Harry x Fleur Rating M ze względu na późniejsze sceny, a także wulgarny język.


**Witam! Zapraszam do mojego pierwszego fanficka! Może najpierw trochę informacji:** **1\. Fred żyje, uratowany przez Billa, który w chwili nieuwagi został trafiony morderczym zaklęciem.** **2\. Harry wrócił do Hogwartu, na siódmy rok, tak jak większośc jego przyjaciół.** **3\. GD zostaje wznowiona jako okazja do podszkolenia się na lekcje OPCM. Spotkania GD prowadzi Harry, który dzięki dyrektor McGonagall otrzymał własną kwaterę i status "asystenta profesora"** **4\. Nauczycielką OPCM zostaje Fleur Delacour.**

 **Świat HP należy do J.K Rowlling ja się nim tylko bawię**

 **Rozdział 1**

Harry wszedł przez drzwi frontowe domu pod numerem 12 na Grimmauld Place. Po raz kolejny zauważył widmo Albusa Dumbledore'a pozostawione na wypadek powrotu Severusa Snape'a do byłej kwatery głównej. Mruknął pod nosem pewne zdanie i "duch" po prostu zniknął. Potter pomyślał, że w końcu będzie musiał usunąć te czary, Voldemort nie żył od dwóch miesięcy, tak samo zresztą jak Snape. Większość śmierciożerców była złapana, przez zupełnie nowe Ministerstwo Magii, i czekała na proces. Mogłoby się wydawać, że wszystko poszło dobrze... Niestety wszystko ma swoją cenę. Pokonanie Czarnego Pana również ją miało. Ogromną. Naprawdę, ogromną. Tylu ludzi poniosło śmierć w imię dobra. Chłopak zszedł schodami w dół do kuchni, nadal wspominając przebieg wydarzeń...

 _Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia, które dawniej było Wielką Salą, zawsze pełną radosnych uczniów, duchów, nauczycieli. Zawsze pachnącą potrawami starannie przygotowanymi przez skrzaty domowe. Jednak wtedy był to zwykły duży pokój pełen gruzu i... ludzi. Smutnych, załamanych śmiercią bliskich im osób. Chłopak powoli szedł przed siebie. Widział Dennisa Creeveya, trzymającego i płakającego nad martwym ciałem swojego brata - Collina. Tego młodego Collina ciągle robiącego zdjęcie i zachwycającego się "słynnym" Chłopcrm, Który Przeżył. Dalej byli, członkowie zakonu wokół dwóch leżących osób. Łzy pojawiły się w oczach Harry'ego na widok Lunatyka i Dory. Sztywnych. Martwych. Wybraniec nie chamował łez, po prostu patrzył na Lupinów i płakał. Płakał bo odszedł wielki przyjaciel Jamesa Pottera, wielki przyjaciel Harry'ego. Wilkołak, który pokazał, że będąc chorym na likantropię można normalnie żyć. Chłopak oderwał od nich wzrok i spojrzał na koniec sali. Zamurowało go. Weasleyowie rozpaczali nad ich najstarszym bratem i synem - Billem, trafionym Avadą prosto w klatkę piersiową przez Bellatrix Lestrange po tym jak uratował życie Freda. Ból i cierpienie, tylko to czuł Harry patrząc na ludzi, którzy zawsze bylo dla niego rodziną. Ale najbardziej z nich wszystkich załamana żona Williama - Fleur. Łkała przytulona do zimnego ciała ukochanego. Chłopak obserwował to wszystko i poczuł silne ukłucie w sercu. Cichy głosik w jego głowie mówił mu, że to przez niego inni cierpią, że to on jest winny. Że ma tych wszystkich ludzi na sumieniu. Że w ogóle nie różni się od Lorda Voldemorta. Voldemorta... no właśnie... ten cichy głosik był jego. Harry zamknął połączenie dzięki oklumencji, ćwiczył z Hermioną. Głosik ucichł. Myśli i poczucie winy zostały. Harry wybiegł szybko z Sali i udał się do gabinetu dyrektora skorzystać z myślodsiewni._

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos skrzata domowego.

\- Panie... czy wszystko w porządku ? - zapytał cicho Stworek. Nie było w nim już wiele z tego wrednego stworzenia, którym był kiedyś. Zmienił się pod wpływem pobytu z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną kiedy tamci się ukrywali.

\- Co ? - zapytał zdziwiony, ale widząc skrzata powiedział - Tak Stworku, w porządku.

\- Czy Stworek mógłby coś zrobić dla Pana Harry'ego ?

\- Cóż Stwortku... właściwie to tak - pomyślał chwilę, po czym rzekł - czy mógłbyś wpaść do Nory i zapytać Rona i Hermionę czy mogliby przyjść tutaj i pomóc mi w planowaniu remontu ?

Stworek ukłonił się nisko, na jego starej twarzy pojawiło się coś na kształt uśmiechu i zniknął z głośnym pyknięciem. Harry udał się do sypialni, ktorą kiedyś dzielił z Ronem, położył się na łóżku czując, że zaraz zaśnie. Obudziły go krzyki z dołu. Instynktownie chwycił różdżkę, gotowy do obrony lecz po chwili usłyszał głos Freda:

-Harry! Jesteśmy!


End file.
